A Twelve Step Program To Making The Universe Your B
by RhettTheWarrior1028
Summary: In a world where anyone can become omnipotent, one man from the real world is willing to do whatever it takes to save half of all life.


**A Twelve Step Program To Making The Universe Your B******

**Chapter 1:** _Reborn_

**Author's Notes:**

**Hello! Welcome to the first chapter of "A Twelve Step Program To Making The Universe Your B****". I am so sorry for the late update. I know I said I would have this posted last Sunday, but when you forget to work on the chapter for fourdays it kind of makes you late. Hopefully you all enjoy the story.**

**Ok, you can skip over this next paragraph because there really isn't any information that pertains to you readers.**

**All franchises, companies, bands, singers/songs, and characters (except myself, a few OC's I might put in this story, and a few fictional materials) are not owned by me, myself, or I. I do not intend to break any copyrights whatsoever, but in the case that I accidentally do, please do not take legal action. Simply private massage me and I will either credit you and whatever you own or will delete whatever I have infringed upon.**

**Wipes sweat off forehead. Ok, I have one thing left to say. I just opene tre on page up for anyone who wants to donate to me. I promise I AM NOTGOING TO HOLD CHAPTERS IF YOU DO NOT DONATE. YOU DO NOT HAVE TO DONATE. But if you do feel like you need to waste five dollars, please feel free to do so lol.**

ht. tps. :/./. w w. w. pat. reon/ rhett. the. warrior.

**I just remembered you can't copy from a story. I guess you will just have to type it out. BE SURE YOU TAKE ALL SPACES AND PERIODS OUT OF THE LINK. Now let's get into the story.**

_Time: January 1, 2006 Location: somewhere over Africa._

Being in a universe where anyone can become omnipotent isn't as strange as you would think it would be. Ya, there is an alien rock collector who wants to snap his fingers and kill half of the universe to make it "perfectly balanced", but other then that it's pretty boring most of the time. Your probably wondering, "What universe are you talking about?" I am talking about earth 199999 aka the Marvel Cinematic Universe. The rock collector I mentioned earlier is Thanos. An intergalactic warlord who wants to kill half of all life in the universe by using these six crystals of infinite power called "infinity stones". Ya, nothing strange about that now that I think of it. Maybe I should tell you a little about myself.

My name is Garrett Romine, and I was reborn into the MCU twenty-two years ago. When I first woke up after being born, I thought that I had only been reincarnated into my old universe. At the age of three I was proven very wrong. My mother had been watching the news while she was feeding me breakfast. I had not been paying attention until I heard one name, Stark Industries. That was my "oh shit" moment. After setting up plans of what I need to do in my head, I decided to show my mom I'm not an ordinary baby.

At four I started writing algebraic equations with my crayons. At ten, I had graduated high school and was on my way to MIT. My parents in this life were killed in a car wreck when I was fourteen. At eighteen, I had received my Ph.D. I took up odd jobs that paid well, but did not bring too much attention to myself. After a few years of laying low, I decided to jump into action with my plans.

Step number one to making the universe your bitch, go to Kamar-Taj. Yep, the spooky building in Kathmandu. Hopefully the Ancient One will agree to teach me. Cause if she doesn't, I do at least have a plan B. _I have no fucking clue what plan B is._

_Time: January 2, 2006 Location: Kathmandu, Nepal_

Note to self, don't stay in a three star motel in Nepal. Between the bedbugs and smell of curry... Anyways, today is the day I begin my journey to making the MCU my bitch. First goal is to find Kamar-Taj. That shouldn't be too hard considering I already know the approximate location of it.

_Time: 11:47 A.M._

"I am so lost." I say as I look around at the hundreds of people around me. I had been searching for Kamar-Taj for nearly four hours straight, and to be honest I think I'm never going to find it. I had found the bridge that Dr. Strange had walked across, but that was about the extent of ground I had covered. Walking over to a nearby restaurant to grab some lunch, I notice that a fat man wearing a red robe similar to those of Kamar-Taj is standing at a street corner to my left. He looks familiar, but I am not sure why. I slowly start walking towards the man. As I come closer I can see that he is middle aged and of oriental decent. Closing in on him, I see who he actually is.

"Wong..." I mouth, now only a few yards away from him. He notices my stare and turns towards me quickly. "It is rude to stare at others." He states bluntly. I shrug. "It's not everyday you see a master of the mystic arts." He takes a defensive stance before asking me, "Who are you and what do you seek?" "Take me to Kamar-Taj and I'll tell you." I know, that was way too blunt, but I am hoping that he will see that I mean business and take me there.

He looks at me for a moment before lowering his guard some. "I will take you there, but if you do anything funny, you won't leave Kathmandu with your head." I nod as he turns around. I follow him as he starts walking quickly down the street. We made several turns through various city blocks until we are finally in the ally in front of Kamar-Taj. "One word of advice, forget everything you think you know." He says before opening the door. I nod yet again and step inside of the mystical building.

The first thing I notice is that the room is slightly different from what it was in the movie. It has much more lighting, even though there are no visible lights... I turn to my right and I see a desk with a stack of books on it. Ok never mind, not that much is different.

Wong, in the mean time, has been standing in the corner near the entrance. I stand there and wait for a few seconds before asking, "Where's the Ancient One?" He looks at me and says, "Do you not remember our agreement?". I sigh and say "I wish to become a sorcerer, wasn't that clear?" He snorts as Mordo walks in. "I see we have a new guest, Master Wong." He states as he quietly walks in from behind me.

I turn towards him and stick my hand out for a hand shake. He accepts the hand shake and says, "You can call me Mordo." "Garrett Romine, but I go by Rhett." I reply coolly. "This is Wong," He motions towards the corner where Wong is standing. "As you can tell, he doesn't talk much" "I noticed." I say with a laugh. Mordo walks over to the desk and grabs a book. "You must seek healing of some kind, I assume?" For all I know, that could be some book that can tell when someone is lying so here it goes. "No, I was hoping you could teach me ways of the mystic arts."

He looks at me and quickly asks, "Where did you learn of Kamar-Taj?" "I saw it in a movie." I state as plain as I can. Technically, I wasn't lying. "You saw it in a movie. Would you care to tell us what movie that is?" Mordo asks curiously. Oh great what am I suppose to say, Motherfu- "because either you are lying, or we need to improve security." "I will tell most of my story to the Ancient One, but until she shows up..."

Mordo and Wong both look behind me before Mordo says. "Well, you won't have to wait any longer for the Ancient One." I turn around and see that the Ancient One is standing behind me. "You requested my presence Mr. Romine?" I stand there for a moment trying not to crack a smile. "Yes, I did, because I need a teacher." She walks over to the desk and says. "Well then, we can discuss this over a cup of tea."

**Author's Notes:**

**And that marks the end of the first chapter! Please review and favorite the story. Tell your friends about it too!**


End file.
